


Sleepy

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine laying in Bed with Sam while he traces your self-harm scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not romanticize the topics. Things like self-harm, mental illnesses, eating disorders, etc. are not good or beautiful things and should not be portrayed as such. (Italics are what’s going through the readers mind at the time. This is also my first ever fanfic and I’m dyslexic so if you spot any mistakes, let me know.)

You felt warmer than you usually were when you woke up, so you hesitated to open your sleepy [Y/E/C] eyes and reassured yourself that it was nothing to panic over so you drifted in and out of consciousness. Sure, you usually slept with Sam, it’d become a regular occurrence after he had caught you self-harming in the motel a little while back after a hunt gone wrong back in Kansas. He insisted that you stayed within sight, terrified that you’d hurt yourself again and found comfort with you in his bed as he could sense you were safe and feel your warmth.

Slowly coming to your senses, eyes still closed due to only being semi-conscious and still in a sleep-like state, you soon remembered where you were, in a dingy motel which hasn’t been the best you’ve stayed at but for a place to sleep it wasn’t bad. The only light to be lighting up the room was a poorly lit dirty yellow lamp that Sam had turned on before turning over to you. You were currently on the right side of the bed facing inwards while Sam who was more awake than you were at this current time was on the left slowly leaning towards you, careful not to wake you up.

Sam was now laying in the bed next to you with his head propped up on his left arm, admiring your features and how your chest slowly rose and then fell. His favorite thing was how calm you seemed to be and how your [Y/H/L] [Y/H/C] hair suited your face perfectly.

After spending a few minutes just observing he looked over to where you had hurt yourself when he had caught you about 1 month ago, the lines were just slightly a little lighter than your original skin tone. You normally covered it up but after the cat being out of the bag you stopped trying so hard. _I mean, they know right, what’s the point?_ That’s when Sam started to run his index finger over the slight bumps, just enough to cause a few hairs on your arm to stand and that’s when you sensed someone was not only very close to you but now touching.

Slowly you opened your eyes, at first you were unable to make anything out so it took a few attempts of blinking to get adjusted to the feeble light. You were rested on your back with your legs tucked up to the side facing inwards while you had your left arm across your stomach and other arm up next to your face.

“Morning sleepy.” Sam murmured quietly as a small smile lit up his face noticing that you had opened your eyes.

“Moose, what are you doing?” You replied sleepily, moving the arm from your stomach to go over your eyes as you weren’t a morning person.

“I’m just…” Sam paused, frowning a little at the lines marking your wrist. “You’re beautiful, y’know that right?” He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

“Says the one with no shirt and muscles.” You joked, smiling to yourself and removing the arm from over your face.

Sam then moved his hand to then interlock with yours and gave you a warm honest grin. This caused you to blush and just as luck would have it, your hair fell down to cover your quickly glowing face but Sam then hooked your hair gently behind your ear. His hand lingered there for a while as he looked at your big [Y/E/C] eyes then he pulled away to get out of bed.


End file.
